Speechless
by gregsandersishott
Summary: Jude wants to tell Tommy how she feels, but something happens that shatters both her spirit and her her ability to sing. Will their love heal her voice, or are there somethings even Tommy can't fix.
1. Discombobulated

This Idea popped into my head and I was excited to get it started so the writing isn't the greatest. It will most definitely get better and this is a really short chapter.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!!!

Enjoy!!

Jude was frustrated. All she wanted was Tommy to admit his feelings…to love her like she loved him. He was sitting across the room, having a conversation with Darius, he seemed uninterested. Darius looked over at Jude and motioned her over. Slowly she approached.

"Jude, where is the single I asked for?" he said making an annoyed glance toward Tommy.

"Oh…um…the single…it…well I haven't written the song yet." Jude said flustered. The truth was she had written dozens of songs; she just wasn't able to sing them in front of Tommy.

Darius cocked his head "You both better get back in that studio and write a song by tonight. I plan on hearing it tomorrow." Darius walked away into his office.

"Thank you Jude." Tommy said sarcastically.

A few hours later Jude and Tommy where still sitting in the studio scratching out lyrics.

"Why are you so blocked? Jude this isn't like you." Tommy leaned back and looked thoughtfully at her.

"There is just a lot of stuff on my mind right now… and you being here isn't helping." Tommy looked hurt, but the look quickly passed.

"Fine I will leave, but don't come asking me for help." Tommy stood and walked slowly toward the door.

"I didn't mean it Tommy…" Jude said not looking up. The room seemed to twirl around a bit until she finally looked at him. Their eyes burned into each other and he frowned.

She could get lost in his eyes; she could stare into them all day and be content. He slowly moved closer and sat down with her. Her hand was shaking as he grabbed it in his own.

"Tommy…I..." Jude began but Tommy shook his head. He lowered his mouth down to her ear.

"Just sing Jude…sing" He whispered pushing a strand of hair from her face. He rose again. "I am gonna get some coffee. I'll be back."

Jude sat in a daze on the couch, her hand tingling where he touched it. Slowly, Jude reached for her guitar and began to hum out a tune for her new single. She didn't notice when the door opened, or when someone sat across from her silently listening. All that mattered was that she was finally writing. Her voice came slowly then faster as her words took form in a beautiful rhythmic poem that made her eyes water. She wrote the lyrics down and smelled coffee. She looked up.

Tommy had a smile etched upon his face. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping.

"Looks like you have your song" He said opening his eyes and cocking his head.

"Yup..." Jude said feeling her confidence spread through her body. She wasn't so meek anymore.

"Lets record the acoustic, and I will have a band set up for tomorrow." Tommy was newly excited and he jumped right up to set up the microphone.

Jude strummed a bit getting the sound back in her head. "You never lied to me not once; it's not your fault that I can't trust. It's in my past it's in my path and I can't go there." Jude's unique voice made Tommy shudder. He had never loved someone this much. Her music made him feel so good.

"Making a mess out of this game; to see it all go up in flames" She sang and played until Tommy tapped into the booth.

"Jude you're done. That was awesome." He said over the intercom.

"Thanks…" Jude said quietly to herself. Now If she could only tell him it was about him.


	2. What a tangled web we weave

**Okay Chapter Two!!! Thank you for the comments, they were greatly appreciated. Um… my writing has been crappy lately but it should theoretically get better. I hope you enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Jude sat tapping her fingers slowly against her thigh. Tommy was in with Darius, trying to arrange the band for recording. **

"**Hey Jude, what's wrong?" Jaime said smiling walking toward her. She was discretely nibbling on her lip while her tapping continued. Jaime obviously knew her too well. They shared a penetrating gaze. "Come on Jude, I know when something is bothering you." Jaime was giving her a serious look as he took her hand. Jude breathed quietly and began to speak. **

"**Jamie, have you ever felt such a deep connection with someone that you can't ignore. Even when you know you shouldn't. I just…I … ca..." Jude was interrupted by Darius's door opening. **

"**Jude, we got to go. I'm driving." Tommy stated cryptically. Jude smiled broadly and rose up from her chair.**

"**Where are we going?" **

"**It's a surprise."**

"**If that's how you want it."**

**As they entered Tommy's car, he slid on his sunglasses. Jude eased into her seat and buckled up. Although she felt the way she did, she realized that she couldn't be acting weird around him. **

**Jude looked blankly out the windshield as Tommy drove. He glanced at her and smiled. She noticed. **

"**Jude, I have something to tell you and I don't want you to get upset. Ok" Tommy was still smiling but he looked serious.**

"**Has me getting upset ever stopped you before?" Jude quipped. She didn't realize how much it hurt him.**

**Tommy parked in an abandoned parking lot and unbuckled his seat belt. It got very quiet in the car as he leaned forward and kissed her. **

**Jude pulled back after a few minutes. "This is the surprise?"**

"**No, I just couldn't help myself." Tommy said going in for another kiss. Jude was in heaven. She truly deeply loved him and this was really happening.**

"**Why haven't you done this before?" Jude breathed between the passionate kisses. Tommy's answer was interrupted by Jude's lips. As they kissed Tommy heard his phone ring. He pulled back quickly and answered it. **

"**Yeah?" He said breathless. "Got it." **

"**Who was that?" Jude asked her lips swollen from kisses.**

"**Darius. We are heading back to the studio." **

"**We haven't even gone anywhere."**

"**Doesn't matter, we have to get back."**

**Jude was confused. What happened to passionate Tommy? What happened to the Tommy who was about to tell her something important? She didn't like this Tommy.**

**Back at the studio Jude was surprised to see 3 bodyguards surrounding Darius's office. **

"**What's going on" Jude asked quizzically.**

"**It's nothing Jude; let's just go record your single." Tommy steered her away from Darius's door and toward the waiting band in the booth.**

"**It ain't gonna fly like that D!" Jude heard a voice yell from behind her. Shay was exiting the office with Eden following close behind. **

"**Shay, What your asking for I can't give you! I'm not dropping her and I am sure as hell not signing Eden." Darius slammed the door on Shay.**

**A few seconds passed before Shay noticed Jude standing nearby. **

"**I hope you are happy now Jude." He yelled as the couple left; arms linked together. The bodyguards followed close.**

"**What is going on?" Jude said refusing to move from the hallway. "Why did we leave for 15 minutes and then come back. Why was Shay here…and Eden?" Jude was almost yelling as Tommy tried to shush her. **

"**Just drop it Jude; let's record your single and just move past this."**

"**I don't know what I am supposedly moving past." Jude ran toward Darius's office and barged in. **

"**Jude" Darius threatened, but Jude continued up to his desk.**

"**Explain this to me, now!" Jude said with more force than intended. "I want to know why you guys tried to hide this from me."**

"**Tommy, you better get her out of here." Darius warned and Tommy grabbed Jude's shoulders and pulled her away.**

**As they walked together down the hallway; Jude pulled out of his grasp. **

"**Shay wants you off the label." **

"**What!"**

"**He wants you replaced by Eden." **

"**Why do I have to leave in order for her to be signed?"**

"**Because you are getting too famous. Shay is losing money big-time. Eden isn't doing much better. She is blaming you. Shay just wants her happy, and if that means hurting you then that's what he does." Tommy stepped closer "I don't want him to hurt you anymore Jude; you are too precious to me"**

"**Why did we leave for a while then come right back?"**

"**Darius wanted me to distract you while Shay entered the building. Shay was concerned with Eden's well being."**

"**So the kiss…was…was a distraction?" Jude was tearing up.**

"**Jude I didn't want you to get your feelings hurt by Shay. I played along but..." If Jude had listened to the rest of Tommy's speech she would have discovered his true feelings, but instead she interrupted him.**

"**Well Tommy my feelings are hurt! And it wasn't Shay who did it. Why do you always hurt me Tommy? If you only knew ho... Never mind" Jude walked away angrily into the practice room three doors down. She lamed the door shut and screamed.**


End file.
